Inspector
by Piotr's Prophet
Summary: Logan's ignored enough... let's give him a story of his own... and a rival. evil grin Okay, I'm new here, just check it out and RR. It's not that long and it's amusing. :D Thanx!


_Inspector Chapter 1 _

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters. I am simply having fun torturing them.  *evil grin*

_Enjoy!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You called Chuck?" Logan asked, walking into the kitchen and heading for the coffee. 

Ororo and Hank followed him but didn't bother to get any coffee.

"Yes Logan I did. Apparently after the Apocalypse ordeal the government wants to inspect our proceedings." Xavier replied. Logan slammed his coffee cup down and hot liquid spilled onto the counter. 

"We stopped Apocalypse!" Logan growled, turning to Xavier.

"Yes, but that is part of their fears. The whole US army couldn't' stop him but several mutants did." Xavier replied calmly.

"Rogue basically stopped him. We wouldn't have beaten him without her." Logan pointed out.

"Which would threaten them even more. _One_ mutant could stand against them and _one _mutant could stand against that one." Xavier pointed out.

"So how are they going to go about inspecting us?" Ororo asked.

"They will be sending a scout to stay at the mansion for a period of time and they are to have free access to any part of the building at any time." Xavier replied. Logan growled but didn't say anything.

"So they will be lodging here for a couple of days?" Hank questioned.

Xavier nodded. "I will call all the kids down and tell them that we're going to have a visitor and that they better be on their best behavior. 

"I'll arrange the room." Ororo offered. 

"What's the name of the inspector?" Hank questioned.

"Ms. Krala Slatter." Xavier replied.

Logan snorted and left the room.

~

"It is unsanitary to have so many girls using the same bathroom." Slatter said calmly as she wrote on her clipboard.

"But not for the guys? What are you talking about?" Logan growled.

"Males do not care as much for hygiene as females." Slatter replied.

"Not with Roberto around." Logan muttered. "So! We treat them equally!"

"So you're trying to say that males can actually be more cleanly then females?" Slatter asked calmly but getting angry.

"If you've met Pietro then yes!" Logan growled.

"And what does… Pietro… have to do with this?"

"He's more cleanly… er… whatever your trying to get at… then most girls here… besides Jean and Kitty." He muttered the last part quietly.

"So out of all the men there's only one cleanly one?"

"If you'd been listening to this _lowly mutant you'd have known that I also said Roberto was too!" He growled, becoming even more angry._

"Alright, now there's two. What about the others?"

"They can be cleanly too sometimes! And anyway, what would you have us do? Give more privileges to the girls?!" Logan demanded.

"Well if they are more cleanly, then they need more space unlike you males." She pointed out.

Logan slammed the door to the girls bathroom open. "And there is more space! We gave them the large one!"

"Do males normally go into the girls bathroom? That is quite inappropriate." She said in an amused calm.

Logan narrowed his eyes, he then shut the door. "Guess that means you can't inspect the boys bathroom _or _their quarters." 

"That is different, I am a government official to check on everything!"

"And I am an employee here to keep these kids safe, from themselves _and _people like you!"

"And what am I doing to hurt them?"

"I get what the government's doing. They don't like mutants uniting like this so they sent you to find flaws to shut it down. You put these kids back in their home and anti-mutants will kill them! They have protection here!"

"I am here to inspect things to make sure these children are safe, not to harm them!"

"Well, I'm sorry but they have _much bigger problems then to fuss over a little issue of sharing a bathroom!"_

"And what problems are these?"

"Registration laws, no mutants in public schools/places, anti-mutant raids, getting segregated from the rest of the world, getting beaten on the street; it's happened before. One came to us after it happened! They were nearly traumatized from living at home with their parents and going to a public school. That doesn't happen here! Not if we can help it!"

"And what do you do to fix these problems?"

"Well," He chuckled. "I'd have thought you'd have known after so _thoroughly _inspecting this place as ordered. I hope you haven't failed already." He smirked.

She didn't reply at first, just stood there, her mouth slightly hanging open. "And how do you suppose I failed?" She asked angrily.

Logan laughed. "When the government asks you what we do to protect them you will not be able to answer, for you will get no answers from me. I could be lying." He said that last part mockingly.

Slatter glared at him for a second. "And why would you lie to a government official when I'm the only thing that can protect you and your little mansion.

Logan shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I could tell the truth, doesn't mean you'd believe me. And, I feel sorry for the poor fool who tryst to mess with this school." He said, just as Jubilee and Bobby came running up the stairs. Bobby was laughing but running from Jubilee. She was soaked and looked angry. She was every once in a while shooting fireworks at him.

Slatter took a step back slightly frightened. Logan, amused, let his claws out and her eyes went wide. He then began to polish them. Her face suddenly contorted with rage and she turned on her heal and stormed off.


End file.
